


Perfect

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on trainee hunt when Sunggyu notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Task: Start with "He was carried along by the crowd" and write for 10 minutes. I hope you enjoy it!   
> Please excuse my English if you see any mistakes, it's not my first language and i'm still learning :)

He was carried along by the crowd. That was the excuse Sunggyu would use if people decided to ask him what he was doing at a middle school dance festival. In reality there barely was any crowd or at least not enough to push a 19 year old boy along. It had been a warm summer day and his CEO had decided to drag him along on trainee hunt. Being the oldest of the current trainee's woollim was housing he seemed to have some privilege of helping decide who would join next, at least to some extent.

 

He had always thought that the CEO of a company wouldn't be the one to go on search. Then again Woollim was a fairly small company and this was supposed to be their first boy group, they were probably just trying everything in their might to find the perfect members. The feeling of pride flamed up in Sunggyu's mind for a second before a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

"Look Sunggyu, he's the one Mr. Park told me about, lets get closer."

 

Sunggyu wasn't so sure who the CEO had meant, getting closer to the stage he only saw a few girls performing 'Tell me' and most of them were looking awkward as hell doing it. He wasn't really sure that this school was a good place to be searching for talents by now. "Hyung, who do you mean? I only see a couple of girls..." He decided to ask, better than looking for the guy forever. The loud laugh coming from his Boss nearly made him jump. "Gosh Sunggyu I know it's been 2 years since you finished school but I thought you would at least remember the crossdressing dances."

 

Oh.

 

Well that explained the really awkward ones. Sunggyu let his eyes slide over the dancers until a petite one with a dark red skirt caught his eyes. Unlike his classmates this person had no problem following the dance moves, making it seem easy to swing his hips like that even though he was no girl. He also seemed completely comfortable in his current role.

 

"I see you managed to find him. His name is Lee Sungjong, he's about to turn 15 next month. Mr. Park ran into him in June while visiting his aunt. From what he told me he is supposedly really good looking too." whispered, the CEO into Sunggyu's ear. Sunggyu nodded and kept his eyes locked on the student. He had still made no mistake from what Sunggyu knew and even if he did he knew how to overplay it enough for nobody to notice.

 

By the approving sound his Boss made while he scribbled something down on his sheets he knew that the older had come to the same conclusion. "So what do you think? You spend more time with the kids than I do, will he fit in?" The CEO pointed at the stage with his pen when he asked that. And before Sunggyu could even think of an answer the student, Lee Sungjong, lifted his face a bit and showed pure confidence as he smirked into the crowd. The song had just finished.

  
"He is perfect." Sunggyu whispered back.


End file.
